Meant to Be
by Lyrasky
Summary: Donnie's had a crush on April for forever but despite his best efforts she's always considered him just a friend. After a night of bonding though something changes. Suddenly April doesn't know if she's happy with just being friends. Suddenly April wants more. **Apritello
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** So this is my first fan fiction. Ever since I started watching Nickelodeon's newest TMNT series I've shipped these two and finally I decided I wanted to write about them. It starts out kinda slow but if I turn this into a larger story it will definitely pick up the pace. Please review, I'm always looking to improve my writing. Enjoy!

**Disclaime**r: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...

* * *

Donatello was the happiest he had ever been in his life. He had just spent the last hour baking a plate of sugar cookies. A task he would normally find boring turned into a moment he would never forget simply because he was utterly enchanted by the girl who accompanied him. The slow, tedious process of stirring the batter was made incredible by the light touch of April's hand on his shoulder as she watched him. The long wait for the cookies to bake passed in the blink of an eye as he talked to the girl of his dreams, feeling an overwhelming sense of delight whenever he was able to make her smile. Now the two of them stood alone in the kitchen admiring their work. Everything was a mess of flour and sticky egg yolk, April and Donatello included. Despite adding too many eggs and not enough sugar, their cookies looked somewhat decent, on the outside it least. April examined them closely unaware that Donatello had quickly lost interest in the cookies and was staring at her, completely enthralled. A substantial amount of flour had found its way into her ginger hair and egg yolk left a large, wet, gloopy spot on her shirt. Looking at her Donatello felt himself melting. She was just so darn adorable. It wasn't fair. Anyone with eyes would fall in love with her in a heartbeat.

"Looks pretty good, don't ya think?" April said gesturing to the cookies as she turned to look at Donnie.

"Looks _amazing_," he replied dreamily, completely lost in the enchanting blue worlds of her eyes. She'd been living down in the sewers with them for months now yet every time she looked at him his heart still skipped a beat. He thought he'd fallen in love with her the first time he saw her, but that had just been the beginning. Every day after that it seemed he fell a little more. He adored everything she said and did and looking down at her now he was certain that she had become his entire world. If only she felt an ounce of what he did towards her. Just an ounce. That's all he asked for.

"Hey, Donnie? You okay?"

April broke him from his reverie.

"H-huh? What? Oh yeah. I'm fine, I'm great. Perfectly okay," Donnie giggled nervously.

April frowned, his voice was much higher than usual but she chose to ignore this and turned back to the cookies. It was her first time baking something from scratch and she was eager to know if she had succeeded. She had never been much of a cook but this time she was hoping would be different.

"We kind of screwed up the recipe. I really do hope they taste okay," April said after a moment.

"I'm sure they taste fine. Here, I'll try one right now,"

Donatello popped one of the cookies into his mouth. Instantly his face screwed up in disgust. The cookie tasted even worse than the horrid algae and worm concoctions Mikey made. He turned to spit it out into the sink but then saw April's hopeful expression. He immediately stopped. There was no way he could bear to make his princess upset, even over something as small as cookies. He quickly forced a smile, clenched his fists and swallowed the awful, yolky mess.

"Sooo how did it taste?" April stared up at him with large, eager eyes.

Donnie coughed and swallowed back some vomit.

"That. Was. Delicious! Best thing I've ever eaten!" he lied, grinning hugely.

"Really?" April beamed, "I've gotta try one. I thought for sure they'd be awful."

"Umm I'm not really sure that's the best idea April, because..uh..well because cookies have sugar in them and sugar leads to tooth decay and tooth decay leads to the dentist and everybody hates the dentist," Donnie began rambling desperately.

He quickly picked up the cookie tray and held it up above his head where she couldn't reach.

"Don't be ridiculous," April laughed trying to jump up and grab the plate.

"No listen to me April, tooth decay is a serious issue. If you haven't been brushing your teeth after every single meal you could already have cavities and the sugar in these cookies could…could uh…c-could…."

Donnie's mind went blank.

In her efforts to reach the plate April had pressed herself up against him. One of her arms wrapped around his torso, the other straining upwards in a vain attempt to grab the tray.

"Could what, Donnie?" April asked, unconsciously straining herself even closer to him.

"uh..umm..c-c-could...umm," Donnie tried desperately to frame a sentence, franticly he searched for words. Nothing. He could only concentrate on the feel of April's body against his. The sensation was electric, amazing, indescribable, _perfect_. He felt his insides turn to mush and he loved it. His entire body tingled and he was almost overcome with the desire to wrap his arms around her and experiment with how close their two bodies could get.

"Wow. For once, you don't seem to know what you're talking about," April laughed, her body pressed even closer to his. There was practically no space in-between them, ever inch of her small frame pushed against him.

Donnie inhaled sharply and the tray of cookies came clamoring down to the floor.

"Donnie!" April cried out, quickly stooping to clean up the mess, "For a highly trained ninja you sure can be clumsy."

With her attention on the ground she didn't notice Donnie doubled-over gasping for breath.

He wanted that moment to last forever. That feeling of April pressed close against him was something he experienced only in his dreams. He was almost glad he had dropped the tray though because just a second longer and that overwhelming sensation would have made him faint.

"You could help, you know," April looked up.

Donnie quickly regained his composure.

"Aw jeez I'm sorry April," he said crouching down beside her.

"No, it's fine, they're just cookies after all."

She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat.

"…And anyways, 5 second rule."

Before Donnie could stop her April popped one of the cookies from the floor into her mouth.

Immediately her face twisted in repulsion. She shot up, ran to the sink and spit it back out.

"That was GROSS!" she shrieked, gulping down water, "You are a liar."

Donnie watched her sheepishly.

"Aw man Donnie. I was expecting them to be good. But they aren't. They're awful," April pouted.

_She's adorable even when she's angry_ Donatello thought to himself before replying, "Well I did think they were good! I guess we just have different tastes in cookies."

April cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well I guess you wouldn't mind then if I baked them for you every day and watched you eat them with every meal."

April stared challengingly at him and he tried his best to match her glare. Despite being a highly trained ninja Donnie found it surprisingly difficult to glare down at the girl of his dreams and it wasn't long before the intensity of her eyes forced him to look away. He exhaled heavily.

"Okay, okay, okay, fine. In all honesty…I guess I kinda did think they were….sorta…maybe… a little bit…not that good."

"See, was that so hard?" April asked patting him on the back, "So why did you lie to me then?"

Donnie rubbed his neck awkwardly, "W-well I-I didn't I-I mean you looked so hopeful and well I just really didn't want to upset you…so I uh...fibbed…a little…." he kept his eyes locked on the ground as he trailed off.

April felt herself soften as she looked at the blushing turtle before her. Although he stood a good foot taller than she, he stared at the floor now completely intimidated by her. April hated when people lied to her yet staring at Donatello she felt her irritation slip away. After all, he only said he liked them because he hadn't wanted to hurt her feelings. And as she realized this April felt a strange twinge in her heart. It came out of nowhere, an unfamiliar ache in her chest that brought with it the strong urge to _touch_ Donatello. To put her hands on his skin and wrap her arms around his body. She blinked in surprise.

_Well that's new_, April thought as the urge slowly washed away.

Anxious to see if it would come again though, April stared hard at the skinny, embarrassed ninja. After a moment of nothing April thought the bizarre desire had passed but then-It happened again. Her heart throbbed in her chest, harder this time, and before she could stop herself she had placed a hand on Donnie's arm.

"April?" Donnie looked up when he felt her hand on his arm. The expression in the blue eyes that met his made his heart leap to his throat. They were still the eyes he loved but there was fire in them; a new, scary, beautiful spark that made his legs tremble. The calm oceans they usually were had stormed over.

April didn't say anything as she reached a hand up and placed it on his cheek.

Instantly Donnie's face lit up in a bright red blush. His hands shook nervously and his heart pounded.

"U-uh w-what are you doing?" he gulped.

April stared at him for a moment, her eyes burning. Her fingers stroked his face, once, twice. Donnie felt himself melting under the electrifying feel of her skin. It was then that he realized he was dreaming. He had to be. Because the way April looked at him now was the way he dreamed, hoped, prayed, and fantasized she'd look at him, but not the way she ever did in real life. April stroked his face again and the powerful rush of emotions that rocked his body told him that this was no dream.

As soon as he realized this Donnie's mind went into overdrive.

_What are you doing you shell-for-brain? You've dreamed about this every single night of your sorry life since you saved her! Now's your chance! Stop gawking at her like an idiot and kiss her already! Be cool Donnie, don't screw this up! _

Donatello mustered up all the courage he had, drew in a shaky breath, then tentatively placed both of his hands on either side of April's soft, sloping waist. He regretted it immediately.

The instant his hands grasped her waist, the fire left April's eyes. In the blink of an eye they had returned to the calm, oceans he was so used to seeing. April's face, a second ago so sure of itself, became lost and confused looking. She blinked and seemed to shake herself. Her hand flew back from his face and she took a step backwards to escape the grasp of his hands.

Disappointment, so acute it stung like a physical pain crashed over Donatello.

_YOU BLEW IT YOU BLEW IT YOU BLEW IT YOU BLEW IT YOU BLEW IT YOU BLEW IT YOU BLEW IT YOU BLEW IT YOU BLEW IT YOU BLEW IT YOU BLEW IT YOU BLEW IT YOU BLEW IT YOU BLEW IT YOUBLEW IT_

Repeated over and over again in his head.

"April…I..uh," he fumbled for words.

"Wow would ya look at the time, I really should be heading off to bed. It was fun making cookies with you Donnie. Goodnight!" April blurted then cringed when her voice came out much louder than she intended.

Before Donnie could say another word she bolted out of the kitchen.

"Goodnight," Donnie mumbled miserably, but April was already gone.

Back in her room, April had thrown herself unto her bed. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Donnie and the way she couldn't keep herself from touching him. She had always been best friends with Donnatello. She loved all the turtles but there had always been a special place for her purple banded friend. Up until now she had only loved him as friends do. Only thought of him as her dorky, awkward, genius buddy. Someone she could confide in, someone she could always count on. But now. Now she didn't know what to think. April squeezed her eyes closed and replayed the events of the night, trying to make sense of what had happened. No use. Frustrated, April kicked off her shoes and turned off the light. For whatever reason back in that kitchen Donatello had made her heart skip a beat. He had made her feel something she had never felt towards him before, and it scared her. Even now as she pictured Donnie's tall, muscular form she felt her stomach do little flips. Rather than stay up all night analyzing what had happened though April decided it would be easier to just forget all about it. Determined, she shoved all thoughts of Donatello aside and closed her eyes, welcoming sleep. Donatello was her best friend, and that's all he would be.

_That's all I want him to be._

April thought to herself before sleep overcame her. Yet even as she thought it she knew it was a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to upload this. I have been crazy busy with school and what not. Hopefully I can get my other chapters up more quickly. Anyways I hope you like it!**

**disclaimer: don't own teenage mutant ninja turtles.**

* * *

April was avoiding Donnie. Ever since that strange night she'd spent baking cookies with him something had changed inside her. Something that made her blush whenever their eyes met and become nervous whenever they happened to be alone together. At first April had tried to ignore the feeling. She carried on like nothing was different. It wasn't long though before she realized her newfound crush was too strong to ignore.

One night after a particularly exhausting top-side patrol the turtles and April relaxed together on the couch in the lair. The TV played quietly in the background and an open pizza box sat on the floor beside them. April stared intently at her laptop screen, completely absorbed in a random game she had found online while the other turtles finished off the last few slices of deep dish.

"Well I'm pooped," Mikey exclaimed after swallowing his fifth slice. He wiped his greasy fingers off on the couch, burped loudly, and then stood up to stretch.

"Has anyone ever told you how disgusting you are?" Raphael asked, standing up to face his younger brother. Despite being exhausted he couldn't pass off the opportunity to start an argument and maybe throw around a few punches.

"Has anyone ever told _you_ how…how uh..how…" Mikey trailed off as he raked his brain for a comeback.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Leo suddenly chimed in, looking up from the TV long enough to throw his brother a cautionary glance.

"No. Go on Mikey, finish your sentence," Raph cracked his knuckles.

"Has anyone ever told you how….."

Before Mikey could finish Raphael wacked him over the head then followed up with a shove that sent him tumbling unto the floor. He hit the pizza box with his foot on the way down, sending a few slices flying up into the air.

Mikey popped back up almost instantaneously and seemingly out of nowhere pulled out his nunchucks, spinning them expertly around his body, "Oh so that's how you wanna play," he said, grinning.

"Hey where'd those even come fr— "

Raph was interrupted as a nunchuck came hurtling towards his face. He leaped swiftly to the side, dodging the attack and landed safely next to where April and Donnie sat on the couch, ignoring them.

"Is that the best you can do?" he taunted.

Leonardo groaned," Can you guys please not do this right now? I'm trying to watch this show!"

Raph ignored him and Mikey merely began flinging his weapon around even faster.

"Alright Raph," Mikey grinned, "I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice. Get ready for my hot nunchuck fury!"

Before Raph could respond Michelangelo drew a deep breath, flexed his arms, and began flailing his nunchucks around so quickly that they lost their form. They became a blur, a red and orange nunchuck blur. Raphael raised an eyebrow in amusement and for a moment everything was fine. Then, suddenly, Mikey's foot slipped. He gasped in shock as he instantly tumbled to the floor. His right nunchuck escaped his grasp as he fell and whipped through the air….…hurtling directly towards April's face. Before anyone could do anything the nunchuck slammed into her temple, just barely missing her eye. There was a sickening thump as it hit. Followed by a scream of pain from April.

Donnie was the first one to react.

He was by her side in an instant.

"April! April! Are you okay!? Are you hurt?!" he frantically examined her looking for any damage.

April merely shook her head. Tears formed in her eyes.

The other turtles looked on in complete shock for another second. Then Leo and Raph turned on Mikey.

"You idiot! You hit April!" Raph yelled.

"Look what you did! I've told you guys and told you guys that fighting in the lair would only cause trouble, and now look what you've done!" Leo lectured angrily.

"You good-for-nothing, stupid, idiotic, clumsy, poor excuse for a ninja!" Raph continued screaming.

Mikey looked up at his two older brothers screaming down at him. He looked over to where Donnie bent over April in distress. Then he burst into tears.

"It was an accident! I slipped on this stupid piece of pizza!" he wailed, peeling the slice off of his foot.

"Is that one of the pieces you sent flying into the air earlier?" Leo asked.

"Yes!" Mikey bawled.

"You dumb, ugly, dim-witted, crybaby,….." Raph started up with another string of insults.

"April! Can you hear me! Please April! Listen to me. If you see a light at the end of a dark tunnel DO NOT GO TOWARDS IT! Do you hear me!? Stay with me April! I _need_ you, you can't leave me!" Donnie continued shouting, mad with panic.

The pain in her temple was immense. For a moment tiny pinpricks of light had consumed her vision. Now, however, the pain was beginning to dissolve into an aching throb and April found herself becoming more aware of her surroundings. She was seated so close to Donatello she was almost in his lap. He had one arm wrapped protectively around her and he was shouting something about a light at the end of a tunnel.

"…I_ need_ you April…" she heard Donnie yell.

And suddenly the throbbing in her temple didn't hurt so much anymore. The warmth that spread through her veins at those words seemed to swallow up the pain.

"I need you too Donnie," she said before she could stop herself.

"April!" Donatello squealed in utter relief, "You're alive! Guys April is alive!"

Leo, Raph and Mikey all looked up.

"You were afraid she was dead?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"Well I donno...I mean…humans are very fragile!" Donnie retorted, pulling April even closer, as though her incredible fragility had just dawned on him as he spoke and hiding her in his arms would keep her from breaking.

"Well I knew you were prone to overreaction Donnie but I didn't think you were that dumb," Raphael exclaimed after a moment.

"He's right Donnie. We're not that fragile! I feel fine guys. Never been better," April laughed. Then gasped in surprise as Donatello pulled her towards him in a tight hug. She couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks as he buried his face in her hair.

"What on Earth is going on down here?"

It was Splinter.

Everyone froze as the master of the lair made his way into the room, his tail flicking behind him in irritation. Upon seeing April's tear streaked face he quickly made his way over to her.

"Are you alright April?" he asked gently, "Tell me what happened."

"I'll tell you what happened, Mikey and Raph were fighting down here _again_….." Leo began.

"….when this idiot over here slipped on a piece of pizza ….." Raph continued.

"….and hit April in the temple with his nunchuck…" Leo finished.

"And made her cry," Donnie added, gently brushing one of the tears off April's face.

Splinter turned to the whimpering Michelangelo on the ground.

"Is this true Michelangelo?"

"Hai Sensei," Mikey mumbled, "…..but it was an accident and I'm so, so, SO sorry April" he crawled on the floor towards where she sat.

"You stay away from her," Donnie ordered, tightening his grip on April's shoulder, "You've done enough damage."

"Michaelangelo!"

Mikey froze at the sound of Splinter's voice.

"It does not matter that it was an accident. Nor does it matter that you are sorry. All that matters is that you admit your mistake and do whatever it takes to mend it."

Mikey bowed his head, "Hai Sensei,"

Splinter turned back towards April and bent to examine her face.

"I'm okay Sensei, really. It didn't hurt that much," April said as he gently turned her head to the side to look at the place where the nunchuck made impact.

"Sensei, don't listen to her! We need to take her to a hospital or something! I'll call an ambulance! Or you can call the ambulance! What's the phone number for an ambulance!? Gah I can't remember!" Donnie began panicking again, his whole body twitching with agitation.

"Donatello, calm yourself," Splinter ordered, "April is going to be fine. It is very lucky that nunchuck did not hit her eye then we may have needed an ambulance. From what I can see there may be some swelling and probably a bruise, but that is all. Michelangelo bring me an ice pack!" he shouted suddenly.

Mikey quickly raced into the kitchen and retrieved the ice pack.

"I'm really sorry April," he mumbled miserably as he handed it to Splinter.

"It's fine Mikey. I know you didn't mean to do it," she smiled in reply.

"April, hold this to your temple for twenty minutes to prevent any further swelling," Splinter told her before handing her the pack, "Now then. Michelangelo. This will not happen again. The clumsy way you handled your weapon tonight is a disgrace and a disappointment .I expect much better from you. Until I feel you have completely mastered your weapon you will be training twice as long and twice as hard as your brothers."

Michelangelo stared at his feet miserably before muttering "yes sensei" and sulking over to the couch.

"And as for you, Raphael,"

Raph gulped before nervously turning to face Splinter.

"The way you started an unnecessary argument so near to where April sat shows poor judgment and a lack in observational skills, two of the most important traits found in a ninja. Your actions were shameful tonight. This will not happen again," Splinter turned away from the dejected Raphael and made his way towards his room.

"It is very late. I think it best everyone get some rest. That is an order," Splinter declared before walking through the doorway and to his bedroom.

There was a long moment of silence after Sensei left, broken only by the sniffling of Michelangelo. Then Leo yawned.

"Sensei's right. We all better go to bed. Good night April. I hope you feel better in the morning," he patted April on the back affectionately and made his way to his room.

"Goodnight Leo,"

Raph, who bent sullenly over the pinball machine, slowly shuffled over to where April sat.

"Night, April. Sorry my brother's such an idiot," he grumbled.

"It's all good, Raph. See you in the morning," she responded.

The gasped as Mikey suddenly threw himself at her.

"April! I'm so sorry!" He wailed his eyes still littered with tears. Donnie glared at him but stiffly allowed him to pull April into a watery hug.

"I forgive you Mike. Really. It's fine. Go to bed."

Mikey bit his quivering bottom lip and nodded, afraid he'd start crying again if he tried to talk. Then he slowly sulked out of the room, his feet dragging along the floor. He gave April one last apologetic glance before disappearing through the doorway to his bedroom.

As soon as he was gone, the room grew tense.

April and Donnatello were alone together. And both of them were incredibly aware of it.

Almost instantly April began to feel a familiar, unwanted nervousness creep into her stomach as she suddenly realized just how close Donnie's lean, muscular body was to her own.

After a moment, she cleared her throat, breaking the awkward silence.

"Hey, Donnie you can go to bed now too. I'll probably stay up and watch some TV while I ice this bad-boy. Then I'll go get some sleep,"

She wasn't sure whether she really wanted him to leave or not. All she knew was that she hated the butterflies in her stomach, and the only way to get rid of them was to get rid of Donnie.

"I'm not going anywhere," He exclaimed after a moment.

He looked down as he replied and April was surprised to see the concern that still clouded his large, brown eyes.

She sighed.

"Look, Donnie, I'm perfectly fine. You heard what Splinter said. No need to worry."

"I'm not leaving you," came the simple reply.

April exhaled in defeat, "Alright fine. I hope you don't mind watching girly late-night TV shows then," she said as she turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

"I don't mind,"

_It's not like I'll be looking at the TV anyways_

He thought to himself as he stared at her, entranced all over again.

"Here we are," April exclaimed when she found the correct channel.

She let out a yawn then relaxed back into the couch. Her arm just barely touching Donnie's arm beside her.

For a while they sat in silence. Both feigning interest in the show, while in reality both their minds could think of nothing but the pleasant chills that raced up their spine whenever their skin happened to brush.

Sitting their alone with April in the dimly lit room, Donatello was in agony. He was being given a second chance. Ever since his attempt to kiss April in the kitchen had failed he had prayed and wished for a second chance. So far his brothers or Splinter or training would get in the way. Tonight was the first time in a week that he was alone with the girl of his dreams. It was his second chance! And yet he couldn't do it. He was a mess of nerves and anxiety. Sitting beside her now, he was too afraid to move even an inch closer. When she had gotten hurt by the nunchuck it had been easy to forget his embarrassment and nerves. He had pulled her close to him without even a single blush. All his anxiety had been swept away by the panic he felt and the urgency to discover if she was alright.

But now.

Now that he knew she was okay, his nerves returned with full force.

Oh how he wanted to kiss her! His whole being wanted it more than anything else in the world. But all the possibilities of things that could go wrong raced through his mind and kept him from moving.

_What if she slaps me? What if I'm a bad kisser? What if she pukes? What if someone walks in? What if she laughs? What if I have bad breath? What if she secretly has a boyfriend? _

…_._

_But what if she kisses you back?_

And in that moment Donnie knew he had to try. Because if he didn't, he would live the rest of his life knowing that there had been a small, tiny, infinitesimal chance of her kissing him back. But a chance all the same. And every second, and every minute, and every moment of the rest of his forever would be stained with regret.

With these thoughts in mind Donnie forced himself to speak.

"So uh April.…we've known each other for some time now…and uh" he winced as he realized how incredibly cliché he sounded.

April looked up upon hearing him speak.

"Yes, yes we have," she agreed, confused.

"W-well it's just that…" his voice broke nervously.

"Just that what?"

_Don't beat around the bush. Get to the point Donatello. Get to the point._

Donnie took a deep breath. His stomach clenched anxiously.

"It's just that uh…A-April, there's.…there's something I've been meaning to try…" he rushed the words, afraid his courage would soon die out. His heart pounded in his chest.

April's own heart stopped. She knew exactly what he was going to try. But what really terrified her was…..she wanted him to try it.

She turned to look at Donnie.

The glow of the television screen brought out brilliant glimmers in her large eyes that Donatello had never seen before. For a moment he was dazzled.

"Yes, Donnie?" April tilted her head slightly towards his.

Donnie blushed. He could feel his courage seeping out of him. It was now or never. He took a deep breath.

_Please. Please. Please. Oh Please let this work. That's all I ask for. This one kiss. Please. Donnie. Please. Don't blow it._

He was so nervous he felt he might puke. But he took another deep breath and so quickly he wasn't even sure he had done it, he placed one hand lightly on April's shoulder; the other gently cupped her face. Her skin was so lovely. He never imagined someone could feel so, so…._soft._ Chills ran up his spine.

_Okay Donnie. Do it now. Now. Before she slaps you._

Afraid to see the look of disgust that was probably on April's face, Donatello closed his eyes. He tilted his head down…..and he kissed her.

For a moment Donnie thought he must have died. Because the way he felt was so absolutely, wonderful he simply had to be in heaven.

Her lips were so gentle pressed against his.

So _amazing_.

It was much, much better than anything he had ever fantasized about.

He tried his best to freeze this moment. To capture it in his mind so that in a few seconds when she slapped him and told him she hated him, he would still be able to have this single, _perfect_ moment.

Something was wrong though.

It was time for April to react.

Time for her to throw him off in disgust and swear to never see him again.

Instead she did nothing.

Just then Donnie felt something. For a moment he couldn't believe it was happening. Then—Yes! there was no denying it!

_APRIL IS KISSING ME BACK. APRIL IS KISSING ME BACK. APRIL O'NEIL IS KISSING __**ME**__ BACK!_

A wave of pure and utter joy crashed down over Donatello. April's soft lips matched perfectly with his own, moving against them in a way both indescribable and beautiful. And suddenly Donatello was sure he was flying. There was no other possible explanation for the rushing noise that filled his head or the floating sensation that spread through his body.

It didn't matter that they were seated on an old, smelly sofa in the middle of a sewer with a trashy soap opera playing in the background, they could've been in the middle of a raging storm and neither one would have noticed. In that magical moment everything else faded away into the night.

April reached out and wrapped her arms around Donnie's neck, pulling him in closer. Their hearts pounded in unison. It was as though they had become one. She wasn't sure what she was doing, all she knew was that she wanted more.

Donnie shuddered with pleasure as April drew herself closer to him.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening. There is no way this is happening!_

He thought to himself over and over again. Yet as April kissed him even more passionately he knew there was no way this could be a dream; no way his imagination was good enough to capture the sweet, softness of April's skin, or the incredible sensation of her fingertips on his arm.

This **had** to be real.

And as Donatello realized this he wrapped his arms around April's waist, pulled her in closer, and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster.

The kiss could have lasted for hours. Or maybe it was just seconds. Neither April or Donnie was sure. But eventually it did end, and when it did both teens pulled back with the same dreamy expression on their face. There was a moment of hushed silence as they stared at each other, both basking in the pure wonderment of what had just happened.

Donnie could think of nothing but the happiness that warmed his body and the sweet taste April's lips had left on his mouth.

April's mind was a chaos of emotions. Passion. Disbelief. Excitement. Joy. Love. Warmth. Happiness…...and, all of a sudden, Horror. As realization of what she had done set in April was stricken with panic.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. This couldn't be happening!

She couldn't have a crush on Donatello. He was her best friend…..and he could never be more than that. Certainly not her boyfriend. He was a giant, mutated turtle for heavens sake. They weren't even the same species. There was no way they could be together.

April's distressed thoughts had made her almost forget that Donnie was still seated beside her. He cleared his throat and she looked at him impatiently.

"W-wow…. That was better than I imagined," he blushed, "N-not that I have ever imagined us kissing. Err I-I mean not that I thought it wasn't possible we would ever kiss I just uh-"

"Donnie. I'm going to my room." April interrupted, her mind still a confused frenzy.

"W-wait. What? Already? But..but..but.." Donnie trailed off as he saw the cold, distant expression on April's face. Instantly his mood plummeted.

"Yeah. Sorry. Um. Goodnight." April picked up her icepack and stood up.

Donnie reached out as though to try and pull her back. But the look in her eyes stopped him. He only nodded and stared hard at the floor, determined not to show her how much she was hurting him.

April fled from the room as quickly as possible. Some part of her knew she was being cruel but she ignored this part and hastily left without a backward glance.

Donatello made sure April had left the room before crumpling. She had done this last time too. Was there something wrong with him? But that kiss had been perfect. Absolutely perfect. What had he done to make her leave like this? Donatello shook with a few miserable sobs. He was so _so _close to having April. To having everything he ever wanted. Why did things always have to go wrong?

In her bed, April lay awake, once again. She had feelings for Donatello. After that kiss there was no way she could deny this any longer. But Donnie was a turtle. She was a human. It wasn't natural. It wouldn't work. Some things were meant to be together. And other things were not. She and Donnie were **definitely** not. She would get over this crush if it was the last thing she did. And if it meant avoiding Donatello, then so be it. April drifted off to sleep with a determined expression still lingering on her face.

* * *

**So this chapter ends much the same as the last one did, now we've learned why April objects so much to having a crush on Donnie though. Will she be able to overcome this silly problem ? Will she and Donnie ever be together? Will even more complications arise? I guess you'll just have to stay tuned to find out!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry again for taking so long to upload. These things take a while to write. And like I said before school makes everything so much harder. **

**Sooo have you all been keeping up with season 2? I have. I love it so far! I hate having to wait a week for each new episode though.**

**Anyways, please review I appreciate it! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own TMNT.**

* * *

9/10/2013 -It's been five days since April and I kissed. Five days since the best night of my entire life. Ever since that night though things have been….weird with April. She won't make eye contact with me anymore, she avoids touching me in any way, and whenever I try to talk to her she seems distant and cold. It's almost like she's frozen over. The warmth I love so much about her has just…disappeared….Well, it least it has when she's talking to me. Sometimes I'll catch a glimpse of her talking to Mikey or Leo and I can see glimmers of the old her that I adore shining through her icy front. But whenever **I** approach those glimmers fade and she returns to her cold self.

Oh jeez I miss her so much….

"Dooonnnniiieee! Where are yooouuu?! DOONNIIEE!"

"Gah!"

Donatello just barely had time to close his journal and hide it behind his back before his younger brother Michelangelo came barreling into the room.

"Donnie, I'm boooored. Leo and Raph are both being lame. So you have to do something with me. I was thinking we could go skateboard in the tunnels or mess with Spike or maybe…Oh I know! We should have a pizza eating contest! " Mikey burst out excitedly, then stopped when he noticed his brother's tense posture and the way he seemed to be hiding something behind his back.

Donatello eyed his brother, exasperated, "As tempting as that sounds I was actually in the middle of something. So if you could just-Hey!"

Before Donnie had time to react Mikey had grabbed the notebook from behind his back.

"Ooooh what's this? A diary? Wow Donnie I didn't know you were so girly."

"Actually it's a journal and I'd appreciate it if you'd give it back,"

Donatello pounced forward to grab it but Mikey swiftly dodged the attack causing his brother to crash into the wall behind him.

"Do you have all you're super secret secrets written in this diary Donnie?"

"It's a journal! And no! I don't have anything secret written in there whatsoever." Donnie's voice was slightly higher than normal.

"Oh really? I'm not so sure I believe that. Hmmmmm let's see…ah yes here we are," Mikey cleared his throat, "Page 1…" before he could start reading Donnie sprang up from the ground and rammed into his brother, hitting him directly in the chest.

Both turtles fell to the floor with a loud crash.

"Give that back!" Donnie shouted, desperately trying to pin down Mikey's flailing limbs.

"Why do you want it so bad? I thought you said there weren't any secrets in it!"

"There aren't! But I still want it back!"

Donatello shoved his brothers face into the cold concrete floor and grabbed at the book.

Just then Raphael entered the room, "What the heck is going on in-"

"Raph! Catch!"

Mikey threw the journal to Raphael who caught it bewildered.

"What the—What is this? Is this some sort of diary?" he snickered.

"For the last time, it's not a diary it's a journal!" Donatello shouted.

"It's full of Donnie's secrets," Mikey whispered loudly.

"Secrets, huh?"

"No! No secrets!" Donnie said frantically, "It's full of ummm…notes! Yeah that's it! It's full of boring, scientific notes and formulas. You guy's wouldn't be able to understand them."

"Hmm..You know, somehow I think you're lying to me Donnie," Raph said as he slowly opened the journal to the first page.

"Lying?! Of course not! I would never lie!"

Donnie's face lit up in distress. He was smart enough to realize that in a fist fight he was no match against Raphael's brute strength. And even if he did try and tackle his brother, Mikey would no doubt join in with Raphael. There was no way he could take down both his brothers at once. There was nothing he could do.

Raph cleared his throat and started reading in a comically high voice, "Today I met the most beautiful girl in the entire world. Her name is April. It's such a pretty name isn't it? It fits her perfectly,"

"Raphael! Please!" Donnie moaned, his face bright red.

"That was so long ago, read something more recent!"

"Whatever you say, Mikey," Raph flipped through to the middle of the book and cleared his throat, "Dear April."

"Don't read that! Anything but that!" Donnie begged.

"Aw c'mon Donnie, don't get so worked up. We're just having fun, right Mikey?"

"Yeah, what does it say Raph?"

"Let's see where was I," Raph began reading in his absurdly high tone, "….Dear April. They say that true love is hard to come by and even when you think you've found it you usually end up being mistaken. But I know I've found it. I know it from the horrible, wonderful way butterflies fill my stomach whenever I see you, so many of them fluttering around that I sometimes get the feeling that I'm floating too. I know I've found it from the way I can't seem to be close to you without imagining what it would feel like to be even closer," Raphael paused for a moment as though unsure whether to continue, he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "April, I know I'm very simply, very truly in love with you because-and I know this is terribly cliché- but everything about you, all of your adorable quirks and lovely imperfections—all of it, make me feel something that I can't even begin to explain—" Raphael stopped again, "And then there's just more like that," he finished lamely, evidently uncomfortable with how unexpectedly romantic Donnie's thoughts were.

There was a moment of silence.

Donatello had flopped unto his bed. His head buried in his pillow.

"Dude. That was beautiful." Mikey sniffed.

Donnie merely groaned, his face still burning with embarrassment.

Raph closed the journal and put it on the bed next to his brother, feeling incredibly guilty for having read it.

"Was that like a love letter for her or something? It's written like a letter would be," Mikey asked.

Donnie sighed and sat up, "Yes. I was going to give her that the night after we…after we…,"

"After you what?"

Donnie realized that he had never told his brothers about kissing April. The moment had been so special to him that he had wanted to keep it all to himself, something that could be entirely his own.

_Well they've already read my dia—I mean journal. There's no reason to try and hide anything from them now._

He sighed again.

"After we kissed," he finished.

Mikey and Raph blinked, stunned into silence.

Donnie held his breath.

_Here it comes.._

"YOU GUYS KISSED?!"

Mikey and Raph both hollered at the top of their lungs.

"Who kissed who?"

Donatello's head jerked up. Instantly his heart stopped.

There in the doorway stood April.

"Ah! Oh hi April! W-we were uh just talking about uh some c-c-characters in Leo's Space Heroes show that kissed on last week's episode, it came as such a big surprise," Donnie shoved his hands behind his back to hide their trembling as he replied much too quickly.

"Yup that's right." Mikey chimed in.

"That's exactly what we were talking about," Raph plastered a fake grin on his face.

"I see," April said taking in the strange atmosphere of the room.

There was a moment of awkward silence in which Mikey and Raph tried desperately to hold in their laughter and Donatello held his breath praying they wouldn't do something stupid.

"So uh w-w-what brings you here," Donnie finally asked, much too quickly again.

"Can't I just visit my friends if I want to? Do I always have to have some specific reason for coming here?"

Donatello flinched. He was familiar with the new, cold April, but it still hurt more than anything in the world when she spoke to him like that.

"W-well yeah, I just thought that maybe—"

"I'm here for a training session with Sensei, as it happens. But I don't always need some sort of reason for being here," April interrupted curtly.

"Of course," Donnie whispered pathetically, looking at the floor.

Mikey and Raph exchanged glances, no longer smiling. They had noticed that their brother and April hadn't been hanging out as much as they used to, but up until now they hadn't realized just how drastically their once very close relationship had deteriorated. Suddenly they both felt ten times worse about trespassing on Donnie's private thoughts.

"How long had you been standing outside the room? Before you came in here that is." Donatello asked abruptly, it had just occurred to him that perhaps she had been in earshot of his brothers reading aloud his journal entries.

She already knew he had a crush on her of course but she had no idea how incredibly deep this crush was, and he wasn't so sure he ever wanted her to know, especially now that she seemed to hate him.

April hesitated, "Uh like 5 seconds, why?" she finally replied.

Relief swept through Donatello, "Oh, okay. I was just wondering,"

"Well anyways I just thought I'd say hi before I went in to meet with Sensei…..buuut it looks like Mikey and Raph left. Great," April muttered angrily, noticing that she was now alone in the room with Donnie.

Donnie noticed at the same time she did. His heart began to flutter in his chest again, not the good sort of flutter though, not the wonderful, thrilling flutter he experienced after touching April's soft lips for the first time. No, this was a sickening, miserable sort of flutter, more of a thudding really.

"Well uh it's _really_ nice to see you April. It's been a while since we've last hung out," Donnie ventured nervously, knowing that he was entering a very dangerous topic.

"Yeah," was April's only reply.

Donnie forced himself to continue.

"Uhm..A-april I've been meaning to talk to you about that n-night that we umm..that night t-that we… we…uh.."

"Kissed?" April finished for him.

Donnie gulped, "Yeah that, can I talk to you about that?"

"No."

April's reply was cold and final.

And suddenly it was like the world had shattered into pieces. Because contained in that single word was the ending to so many things. So many memories and thoughts, feelings and hopes, all came to a pitiful, crumbling end with that simple "no." That single bitter syllable confirmed all of Donnie's worst fears. April had closed the door to any kind of relationship with him and was now trying to erase any happy moments they had shared in the past. Maybe even trying to erase him.

"Oh," Donnie managed to say.

He felt numb. Dead. A life time later he would think back on this moment and wonder how on Earth his heart had kept on beating after falling apart into so many pieces.

April rubbed her arm awkwardly, "Umm Donnie. I-I have to go, Sensei's probably wondering where I am," she said very gently after a moment.

Her eyes were locked on the floor and she chewed almost aggressively on her bottom lip.

Donnie nodded. His head seemed to move on its own. For a moment he felt like he couldn't stop it from bobbing up and down and up and down like he was a bobble head. A pathetic, broken bobble head.

April turned to leave. Then paused. She glanced back towards him, her large eyes full of what looked like confusion.

"Donnie,"

He looked up.

Something had crept into April's voice. A beautiful, warm, familiar Something.

"Yes," A shadow of hope welled up in him.

She paused. Eyes closed. Hands clenched.

"Never mind,"

And then she was gone. The light tap-tap of her footsteps as she fled echoed through the room. Donatello closed his eyes, listening and pretending. Pretending can ease only some of the pain though.

April left the turtle's lair that night feeling everything she told herself she would never feel again.

_Why can't I get over him?_

She thought bitterly as she made her way along the deserted New York City streets. She had hoped that distancing herself from Donnie, even treating him like an enemy, would somehow be able to cure the terrible affection she felt. And for a while she thought it was starting to work…..Then she'd overheard Raphael.

The 5 seconds April had told Donnie she'd been outside his room had been closer to 5 minutes. There was no way she could have admitted to having overheard such personal feelings, especially when they involved her. So she lied. Besides she didn't think she'd have been able to discuss what she'd eavesdropped on without getting emotional. Because after listening to the letter Donatello had meant to give her, April's whole body had ached with the wild desire to throw her arms around him and assure him of her affections. It had taken all the strength she had to revert back into her steely, cool façade and even more to speak to Donnie in the stiff manner she promised herself she would.

April turned a corner on the sidewalk and blew a strand of hair off her face, her mind deep in thought. A street lamp beside her suddenly went out with a hiss and a man in a black, leather jack walked quickly by, bumping her as he passed. April was barely aware of these things. She felt completely and absolutely miserable as she remembered the look on Donnie's face before she'd left his room. She'd hurt him. Scarred him in a way she would never be able to erase.

_I __**had**__ to do it though. If I'm going to get over this impossible crush I have to treat him like this. I have to get rid of any sort of happiness in our relationship._

April tried to reason with herself. Then she remembered the way Donnie had flinched when she spoke so coldly to him, as though he were being stabbed over and over again and she felt her eyes water with tears.

In the far distance a police siren sounded and something very fast clinked along the sidewalk behind her, growing louder every second. April was unaware of these things as she hurried along towards her house.

_If only there was someone or something that could distract me from Donnie. Replace him maybe._

As soon as the thought entered her mind she snorted.

_Replace Donnie? Nothing could ever do that._

A gust of brisk autumn wind swept through her body and she shivered. Another street lamp beside her died out with an unceremonial hiss. The clinking sound was much closer now.

_Jeez it's really cold. I should've worn my jacket._

April thought idly, her shoulders hunched as another terrible fit of wind rattled her body. She kicked a pebble on the ground and watched it skip out in front of her and into the street. A dog barked loudly in the distance, masking the loud clinking noise that was now directly behind her.

_Alright April let's not think about Donnie right now...Let's think about something else…something normal….something like.…Hmmm I wonder what I'm having for dinner. I hope it's-_

"HEY! WATCH OUT!"

A loud scream pierced the night sky.

April whipped around. Someone was pedaling furiously on a bike. A bike that was headed straight towards her. April tensed her body and braced for impact, when, at the last second, the biker cursed loudly, veered the bike off the sidewalk and slammed into a bush with a loud CRASH.

There was a moment of intense silence. Then the biker groaned.

April quickly rushed over to where he lay splayed atop the branches of the bush.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" she asked, helping him to his feet.

"What do you think? I just crashed into a stupid bush. If you hadn't been standing by a burnt out streetlight, this wouldn't have happened," the kid angrily shook her hands off of him and bent to examine his bike, "You better hope my ride isn't damaged cause if it is you're paying for it," he spat out angrily.

_Well isn't this guy a charmer._

April thought to herself as she watched him run his hands lovingly along the bike's handlebars and wheels, as though checking for cuts and bruises. He was a lanky kid, around her age but a good deal taller. There was something familiar about the messy black mop of hair and thick, dark eyebrows that hung over equally dark eyes.

"Do I know you," she asked after a moment.

He straightened up upon hearing her voice and turned to really look at her for the first time. April felt uncomfortable under his lingering gaze but stood her ground. Whatever he saw pleased him because a grin spread across his face and his expression instantly became warmer.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you do. I'm sort of a legend. My name's pretty well known around these parts," he replied arrogantly.

"No I don't think that's it. I'm pretty sure we have a class together. You go to Roosevelt High School, right?"

"Sure do. I'm pretty much the king of that school,"

April narrowed her eyes, "Uh huh. Well I'm almost positive we share a class there,"

The boy just shrugged and turned around again to pull at a stick protruding from the bush. After a few pulls he managed to yank out a hockey stick.

Realization swept over April.

"Oh. I know you. You're that hockey kid. Casey Jones, right?"

Casey bowed, "At your service,"

"We have English together,"

"Oh yeah that's right. You're that really nerdy girl. April O'Neal,"

April bristled, "Nerdy?!"

"Yeah you're always studying and getting good grades and stuff,"

"You call that being nerdy?! I call that being a good student," April put her hands on her hips indignantly.

"That's the same thing, right?" Casey smirked, he was starting to like this fiery red head.

"No!" April shouted exasperated.

"Sure they are," Casey persisted grinning.

_Who does this guy think he is!?_

April fumed.

"Well it was so nice seeing you Casey Jones. Thanks for not running me over with your bike. Bye," she began stomping away.

"Wait! Come back! I'm sorry!" Casey shouted after her.

April ignored him and continued walking head held high down the sidewalk. It wasn't long before she became aware of a clinking noise beside her. Sure enough, Casey had quickly picked up his bike and hockey stick and was now walking his bike along beside her.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry, okay," he said curtly.

April refused to look at him.

"Aw C'mon, I didn't mean it," Casey whined.

April ignored him and marched forward even faster. Casey took a deep breath and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"I'm sorry April. Really I am. I have a bad habit of offending people. I don't mean to. It just happens," Casey said in a low, sincere voice.

April looked up at him and smiled, "That's more like it."

Casey grinned crookedly back. A particularly strong gust of wind howled past just then and April shivered violently.

"You're cold," Casey pointed out.

"Yeah, I forgot my coat."

Casey stopped walking then and began to pull off his grey jacket.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. My house is like a block away," April quickly said as soon as she realized what he was doing.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. I'm tough, I don't need it," Casey insisted as he draped the coat over her shoulders.

April seethed at being called sweetheart but another freezing cold breeze blew past forcing her to accept the jacket.

"So what exactly were you doing outside on the streets so late? That's not very smart." Casey asked after a moment.

"I could ask the same of you," April replied sharply.

Casey raised his eyebrows, "Ookay touchy subject. Never mind then."

"No it's not a touchy subject! Why would it be? I don't have anything to hide…I was just uhh..taking a walk and uh enjoying the great outdoors."

"Of course you were," Casey nodded, it was clear he didn't believe her.

"And what were you doing?"

"Same thing. Enjoying the great outdoors," Casey grinned revealing a set of rather crooked teeth.

April smiled. It looked like this kid was hiding something too.

"I guess we have more in common than I thought then," she remarked after a moment.

"I guess so," Casey agreed.

"You still almost ran me over with your bike though. What exactly made you think it was a good idea to ride that thing while carrying a hockey stick?"

Casey shrugged, "I never leave home without my hockey stick,"

April cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? And why's that?"

"You wouldn't understand,"

"Try me,"

Casey sighed, "You're gonna think I'm crazy."

April merely looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Alright since you insist….Let's just say that there are…._things_ in this city. Things that I would never want to run into without having some sort of weapon. That's where my hockey stick comes in."

April's eyes widened.

_He's not talking about what I think he's talking about is he?_

"You probably think I'm super weird now, right?" Casey asked.

"No. I don't. I believe you."

_I know way more about this than you could possibly imagine._

April couldn't help thinking.

Casey grinned hugely at this response, his entire face lighting up with boyish zeal, "For real? You believe me?"

"For real, I believe you,"

"No one's ever believed me before! You're seriously like the coolest girl ever," Casey blurted out, "I'd say the coolest person ever but then there's me so yeah….."

"You know that might've been sweet if you hadn't added that part at the end," April teased.

By now the two of them had walked the block to her house. The walk had taken longer than she'd expected. As they approached her porch April stopped.

"Is this your house?" Casey asked.

April nodded, "Where are you headed?"

"I live another 2 or so blocks down,"

"Well it was nice talking to you Jones. Even if you were sort of a jerk at first," April said as she slipped out of the thick, grey jacket she'd borrowed from him.

"It was nice talking to _you_. We definitely should do this more often, hang out I mean." Casey suggested, running his hand through his hair in what was clearly meant to be a seductive way.

"Maybe. I'll think about it," April smiled, "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow in English class."

"I guess so," Casey grinned then expertly hopped back unto his bike, hockey stick in hand, shot April one last toothy grin and pedaled off down the side walk.

April watched him fade into the blackness.

"What an interesting guy," she murmured to herself as she made her way up the porch steps and into her home.

It wasn't long before her thoughts shifted back to Donatello.

_Uggg. I need to stop thinking about him. Casey had been a good distraction but now I can't get Donnie out of my mind again!_

_..._

_Wait a second._

_Isn't that exactly what I wanted? A __**distraction**__ from Donnie. Someone who could help me get over this awful crush._

April sat up in her bed as realization hit her.

_I want something or someone who can help take my mind off of Donnie. Maybe even replace him. And that boy __**had **__done a good job distracting me…_

Her thoughts raced back to the dark, wild, overly-confident, kid. He was no Donnie that was for sure. He was almost the complete opposite. But maybe just maybe….

April mulled it over in her mind.

_Something or someone to distract me from Donnie huh….._

_I think maybe this Casey Jones just might do the trick._

* * *

**Now before you guys get mad at me for introducing Casey into my story let me just say this: Donnie and April will end up together! It's just going to take a while for that to happen. **

** I've got a lot of stuff planned ahead for this story so make sure you stay tuned! It's going to get crazy.**


End file.
